User blog:Michael McKay/WCW-WWF/E HOF
Lex Luger July 14, 1991 - Feb. 29, 1992 Prior to the 1991 Great American Bash, Lex Luger was named No. 1 Contender for Ric Flair’s WCW Championship and was set to face Flair at the pay-per-view. However, Flair left WCW before the event and the title was declared vacant; Barry Windham was named the No. 2 Contender, and he and Luger squared off in a Steel Cage Match at the Bash to determine a new champion. In the match, Luger used the advice of Harley Race (who became Luger’s manager that night) to defeat Windham with a piledriver and finally claim the WCW Championship. Lex Luger Aug. 4, 1997 - Aug. 9, 1997 Hulk Hogan ruled the wrestling world of Monday Nitro for almost one full year as WCW Heavyweight Champion. The Total Package Lex Luger was one of the WCW competitors hell bent on ridding WCW of the nWo, and he went straight to the top to cut them down. Much to the delight of the crowd in Auburn Hills, Mich., Luger slapped on the Torture Rack, and Hogan tapped out to give The Total Package the WCW Heavyweight Championship. Sid Vicious Jan. 24, 2000 - Jan. 26, 2000 WCW’s acting commissioner Kevin Nash made the executive decision to crown a new WCW World Champion on the Jan. 24 edition of Monday Nitro. “Big Sexy” decreed that if Sid Vicious could defeat the Harris Brothers in a match early on in the night, then the commissioner would face Sid himself for the gold. Sid was not only victorious against the Harris Brothers, but also Nash, ultimately earning WCW’s top prize. Sid Vicious Jan. 26, 2000 - April 10, 2000 Just two days after Sid Vicious managed to defeat both Harris Brothers as well as WCW’s acting commissioner Kevin Nash to become WCW World Champion, Nash used his authority to strip Sid of the title. Citing that Sid never pinned the legal Harris Brother, “Big Sexy” deemed Sid’s championship match from the previous week invalid. Once again, Sid challenged Nash with the gold at stake that night – and once again, Sid emerged victorious for a second championship reign. Lex Luger July 11, 1987 - Nov. 26, 1987 Early in Lex Luger's career, many wrestling insiders predicted a huge career for the big man. And who could blame them? Luger made a huge name for himself early on, ending Nikita Koloff's 11-month reign as United States Champion in July 1987. Luger held the championship for more than four months before losing it to the legendary Dusty Rhodes. Lex Luger Feb. 20, 1989 - May 7, 1989 At the Chi-Town Rumble pay-per-view in February 1989, Lex Luger regained the United States Championship by defeating Barry Windham. It marked Luger's second reign as U.S. Champion. His reign ended when Michael Hayes defeated him at the Music City Showdown pay-per-view event in May 1989. Lex Luger May 22, 1989 - Oct. 27, 1990 Just weeks after losing the United States Championship to Michael Hayes, Lex Luger regained the gold. Luger then went on to have one of the most impressive U.S. Championship reigns in history, holding the title for more than 17 months. During that time, Luger turned back such challengers as Ricky Steamboat, Brian Pillman and Mean Mark Callous. He eventually lost the title to Stan Hansen at Halloween Havoc 1990. Lex Luger Dec. 16, 1990 - July 14, 1991 Still upset about losing the United States Championship six weeks earlier, Lex Luger had his shot at redemption when he battled the man who beat him, Stan Hansen, at Starrcade in a Bullrope Match. Luger took full advantage of his opportunity, defeating Hansen in just over 10 minutes. The victory marked Luger's fourth reign as U.S. Champion. Luger eventually vacated the title after defeating Barry Windham for the WCW Championship on July 14, 1991. Sid Vicious Sept. 12, 1999 - Oct. 24, 1999 Sid captured his only United States Championship at Fall Brawl 1999 when he defeated Chris Benoit. His reign lasted just over a month. It came to an end when Sid became the victim of excessive bleeding during a match against Goldberg. The referee of the match called for the bell and gave the decision to Goldberg. Lex Luger Aug. 10, 1998 - Aug. 13, 1998 Nobody can take away Lex Luger's amazing 17-month reign as United States Champion, which started in 1989 and came to an end in late 1990. His reign of August 1998, however, is a completely different story, as it only lasted three days. Luger won the championship on an edition of Monday Nitro. He then turned around and lost it back to the man he beat for the title, Bret Hart, on Thunder. Sid Nov. 17, 1996 - Jan. 19, 1997 Sycho Sid used to be Shawn Michaels’ bodyguard, but that was in the past as these two Superstars clashed over the WWE Championship at Survivor Series. Michaels was accompanied to the ring by his mentor and former trainer Jose Lothario. During the match, Sid took a television camera and nailed Lothario over the head. Michaels came back with Sweet Chin Music, but then went to check on Lothario who was still down on the ground in pain. With the ref already knocked out, Sid took the camera once again and laid out the Heartbreak Kid. He followed that up with one of his vicious Power Bombs for the 1-2-3. It was Sid’s first WWE Championship and he would go on to hold it until the Royal Rumble when he faced Michaels in a rematch. Sid Feb. 17, 1997 - March 23, 1997 Bret Hart defeated three other men in a Fatal Four Way Match to win back the WWE Championship, but it would take just one man to take it away from him just a day later. Sycho Sid reclaimed the WWE Championship by beating Hart on the Feb. 17, 1997 edition of Monday Night RAW. This reign was the shorter of Sid's two WWE Championship reign, only lasting a little over a month. Category:Blog posts